totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Kochany piasek
Drużyny Totalnej Porażki Odcinek 3 Chris: W poprzednim odcinku... Uczestnicy szukali statuetki przedstawiającej mnie w pewnym dziwnym hotelu... Drużyna Talentów zdążyła znienawidzić Scotta, który postanowił sabotować inne drużyny. W drużynie Modelek doszło do podziału pomiędzy brunetkami, a blondynkami. Dzięki wskazówkom wygrali Luzacy, a dzięki szczęściu Heather następne miejsce mieli Wojownicy. Drużyna Talentów poznała nasz nowy przebieg eliminacji. Ostatecznie wyeliminowany został Ezekiel. Kto odpadnie dziś? Co zaskoczy nas ty razem? Oglądajcie Drużyny Totalnej Porażki! Intro Kamera pokazuje Hotel, w którym mieszkają uczestnicy. Na początek wchodzi do luksusowego pokoju, gdzie Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Sadie oraz Dakota malują sobie paznokcie i rozmawiają. Justin siada obok nich, ale te nie cieszą się z tego powodu. LeShaniqua i Josh są masowani, a gdy okazuje się, że to Blaineley masuje Josha spada na nią cegła. Jennifer patrzy na nią zadowolona. LeShawna i Harold siedzą na sofie uśmiechając się do siebie. Następny pokój nie jest tak luksusowy jak poprzedni, ale jest dość duży i przytulny. Owen płacze nad zdjęciem Pana Kokosa, a w tym momencie zjawia się Izzy, która również go opłakuje. Ann Maria psika lakierem zbliżającego się do niej Ezekiela. Cody siedzi pomiędzy Gwen i Trentem, którzy są nim znudzeni i lekko podenerwowani, gdy nagle Sierra bierze go i ciągnie w inne miejsce, co ucieszyło Trenta i Gwen. Zoey i Mike całują się, gdy drużyny odciągają ich od siebie. Kolejny pokój jest zwyczajny i nie ma w nim nic specjalnego. Geoff i Lightning skaczą tam na sofie zaraz obok grającego w grę Sama. Sofa załamuje się, na co Sam nie zwraca uwagi. Staci mówi cały czas do B, a ten jedynie przewraca oczami. Na stołówce DJ gotuje, a Cameron rozdaje jedzenie. Tyler i Brady jedzą jego kanapki z radością, przez co rozzłoszczony Chef podaje im swoje, a oni mdleją. Heather i Duncan jedzą razem, lecz gdy Duncan chcę ją pocałować, ona odpycha go. Courtney podgląda ich zacierając ręce. W lochach Eva, Jo oraz Brick robią pompki, na co Bridgette i Dawn patrzą ze zdziwieniem. Kiedy nagle obok nich przebiega mysz, Bridgette ucieka, a Dawn ją głaszcze. Noah leży wycieńczony, a Scott podrzuca bombę przez małe okienko, a gdy ona wybucha sceneria zmienia się i wszyscy znajdują się na ringu. Alejandro wciska przycisk i wszyscy z niego spadają, a na nim pojawia się logo. Noc, Zwykły pokój 125px125px Drużyna Modelek i Łamag spały spokojnie, gdy nagle coś zaczęło dzwonić i rozbłysło światłem Courtney: Czy to kolejny dowcip Chrisa? Brick: Nie wiem, ale niech to coś się zgasi... Bridgette: Sam? Co ty robisz? Kamera kieruje się na Sama, który włączył grę, co spowodowało obudzenie się innych Sam: Gram, został mi ostatni level do przejścia! A co? Chef: Wyłącz to natychmiast! Sam: Dlaczego? Courtney: Bo nie możemy spać! Jesteśmy po drugiej stronie pokoju, a czuje się jakby ktoś świecił mi wielką latarką po oczach! Sam: Okej, zaraz go wyłączę... Wszyscy zadowoleni szykowali się ponownie do snu Rano, Pokój "Drugiej klasy" 125px Sierra wchodzi do pokoju, myśląc, że reszta jeszcze śpi... Heather: Sierra? Gdzie ty byłaś? Sierra: No wiesz, pilnie musiałam do toalety... Heather: Akurat! Sierra: No dobrze, byłam u Talentów... Heather: Tam w lochach? Po co? Sierra: Emm... Żeby sprawdzić, czy Cody nie leży niedaleko Gwen... Heather zaczęła chichotać, a reszta w tym czasie zaczęła się budzić Sierra: A tak w ogóle, to dlaczego Staci ma zaklejoną buzię? Izzy: Troszkę zaczęło nas denerwować, gdy przez sen mówiła coś, co brzmiało jak pra... pra... i troszkę do tego chrapała... Heather: Okej... Tymczasem Eva i Jo rozmawiają ze sobą szeptem Jo: Eva! Obudź się! Eva: Czego ode mnie chcesz?! Jo: Co powiesz na mały sojusz? Eva: Sojusz? Z tobą? Jo: Jesteśmy przecież najsilniejszymi uczestniczkami, więc lepiej, żebyśmy się trzymały razem… Eva: No tak, ale same raczej nic nie zdziałamy… Jo: Zawsze możemy wziąć jeszcze kogoś z drużyny. Eva: Kogo masz na myśli? Jo: Zbyt dużego wyboru nie mamy… Eva: Może weźmiemy Sierrę? Jo: Tą świruskę? Eva (pokój zwierzeń): '''Sierra może nam się bardzo przydać, zresztą w PWTP trochę się zaprzyjaźniłyśmy, więc wolę ją mieć przy sobie! '''Eva: No wiesz, może nam się bardzo przydać! Jo: Okej, ale jeszcze trzeba kogoś wziąć… Eva: Gaduła i laluś odpadają… Zostają Izzy, Duncan i Heather. Jo: Heather na pewno nie. Nie ufam jej. Eva: Ja też. Jo: Duncan może się przydać, a Izzy jak coś to tylko w razie konieczności… Eva: No to mamy ustalone. Teraz trzeba tylko ich jakoś odciągnąć… Jo: Jak chcesz to zajmij Sierrę, a mnie zostaw Duncana! Eva: No dobra… Luksusowy apartament 125px Tutaj po spokojnej nocy Geoff, LeShaniqua i Josh byli masowani, LeShawna i Harold siedzieli na sofie, Lightning robił pompki, a Owen jadł masę jedzenia z bufetu. Jedyna Zoey siedziała na łóżku smutna. LeShawna: Co się stało? Zoey: Nic, tylko boję się o Mike’a LeShawna: A co mu się stało? Zoey: Chyba nic, tylko Talenty przegrały zadanie i boję się, że mógł odpaść... LeShawna: Nie bój się, pewnie odpadł Ezekiel, jak zwykle! Zoey: Oby… LeShawna: Wyglądasz mizernie, idź coś zjedz. Może Owen się z tobą podzieli… Owen: Jasne! Zoey: Hmm… Dzięki, ale nie jestem głodna. Owen: Nie to nie. Owen zjadł cały tort '' '''LeShawna': Jak chcesz to go odwiedź, albo zaproś tutaj… Zoey: Na serio? LeShawna: Tak, chyba nikt się nie obrazi, że będzie tu jedna osoba więcej! Zoey: Okej! Zoey uradowana pobiegła do lochów Zwyczajny pokój 125px125px Po wyłączeniu gry przez Sama noc przebiegła spokojnie. Jednak coś było nie tak… Beth: Co ty tu robisz? Obok Beth leżał Brady Brady: Co? Nie tęsknisz już za mną? Beth: Spałam jak zabita, więc nie bardzo… Brady: No bo byłem obok ciebie całą noc! Nie zauważyłaś? Beth: Ale nawet wtedy, gdy Sam włączył grę? Brady: Tak! Całą noc! Cieszysz się? Beth: Tak… chyba. Reszta dziewczyn patrzyła na to z obrzydzeniem Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): '''Jak ona mogła znaleźć takiego faceta? Co ona w ogóle mu zrobiła, że jest taki… zakochany w niej? '''Beth: Okej, możesz już stąd iść? Brady: No dobrze… Brady z opuszczoną głową poszedł do swojej drużyny Sadie: Katie, wiesz co dziś robimy? Katie: Co takiego? Sadie: Zapomniałaś? Układamy sobie nowe fryzury! Katie: Iii! Chodź! Beth: Mogę iść z wami? Sadie: Że co? Beth: No wiecie, poukładamy sobie fryzury razem! Sadie: Sorki, ale zawsze robimy sobie nawzajem, a ty będziesz tylko nam przeszkadzać! Sadie i Katie poszły do łazienki, a Beth smutna siedziała na łóżku Łazienka Sadie: No to która pierwsza? Katie: Nie wiem… Nie mogłyśmy wziąć Beth ze sobą? Sadie: A po co? Mnie strasznie denerwuje, a muszę być skupiona, gdy robię ci nową fryzurę! Katie: Nie mów tak o naszej przyjaciółce! Sadie: Że co? Naszej? Zajęła moje miejsce, gdy oszukał mnie i wyeliminował ten boski Alexander… Katie: Chyba Alejandro? Sadie: Może… Nieważne, ważne że próbuje nas rozdzielić i zająć moje miejsce, u twoim boku! Katie: Może masz rację… Sadie: No pewnie, że mam. Ona się tylko wydaje taka niepozorna… Nagle doszła do finału Planu, a teraz się nawet nie przyjaźni z Lindsay! Katie: Wiesz, co pomiędzy nimi zaszło? Sadie: Tak naprawdę to nie, ale pewnie Beth ją wykorzystała, jako swoją głupiutką przyjaciółkę w show! Katie: A ja jej ufałam… Sadie (pokój zwierzeń): Już nigdy ta Beth nie może nam zaszkodzić! Katie: A może jednak przełożymy te fryzury na inny dzień? Jakoś po tym co się okazało z Beth… Nie mam po prostu ochoty. Sadie: Okej… Dla ciebie wszystko! Pokój Dziewczyny wychodzą z łazienki i zastają Dakotę, Lindsay i Beth malujące sobie paznokcie Beth: Hej, dziewczyny! I jak tam układanie fryzur? Sadie: Nie twoja sprawa… Katie: Po prostu zrobimy to kiedy indziej, nie mam dziś nastroju… Beth: A co się stało? Katie: Nic, ale powiedz, co ty tam robisz z Dakotą i Lindsay? Beth: Nic takiego, dziewczyny zaproponowały mi malowanie paznokci. Katie: Paznokci? To wy się przyjaźnicie? Beth: Dakoty w sumie nie znam, ale Lindsay przecież jest moją przyjaciółką! Sadie: Od kiedy? Beth: Od Wyspy Totalnej Porażki przecież! Sadie: To dlaczego przez cały Powrót Wyspy nie gadałyście nic ze sobą? Beth: A tak! To przez to, że nie byłyśmy w tej samej drużynie… Lindsay: Kompletnie wtedy zapomniałam o niej! Beth: Ale teraz wszystko wraca do normy! Katie spojrzała na Sadie ze złością Sadie: Emm… ups? Dziewczyny oddaliły się '' '''Katie': Dlaczego to wszystko wymyśliłaś? Sadie: To dlatego, bo nie chciałam cię stracić! Katie: To cię nie tłumaczy! A zresztą Beth wcale nie chciała nas rozdzielać, a ty jesteś na nią cały czas negatywnie nastawiona! Sadie: Bo ona… Katie: Dość! Przeproś ją, jeśli chcesz, żebyśmy się jeszcze przyjaźniły… Katie poszła do dziewczyn, a Sadie została sama. Tymczasem Courtney i Jennifer leżały w łóżkach Jennifer: Głupia oszustka… Courtney: Kto? Jennifer: Blaineley, a kto? Udaje idiotkę, żeby się mnie pozbyć! Courtney: Chyba nie mówisz poważnie… Jennifer pokazuje na Blaineley, która maluje paznokcie z Lindsay, Dakotą, Beth i Katie. Wszystkie ciągle chichoczą Courtney: Może faktycznie, ale błagam, nie rób jej znowu awantury. Potem one wszystkie będą chciały się ciebie pozbyć! Jennifer: No dobrze… Courtney: Wystarczy, że przez kilka zadań nie będziemy ostatnie, to potem pójdzie z górki… Lochy 125px Cała drużyna leżała zmęczona na jednej, dość dużej, ale niewygodnej pryczy, oprócz Dawn, która siedziała na podłodze Gwen: Co za koszmar… Ann Maria: Już wolałabym spać w normalnym pokoju obok Ezekiela, niż tu. Dawn: Przecież tu nie jest aż tak źle! Cody: Może dla ciebie… Ann Maria: Jeśli dziś znowu tu trafimy, no to możecie na mnie głosować, bo ja nie będę tu znowu siedzieć! Gwen: Nie przegramy… Tym razem musimy dać radę! Mike: Okej, ale nie wiem jak wam, ale coś zaczyna skrzypieć, więc lepiej stąd zejść… Uczestnicy szybko zeskoczyli z pryczy, po czym do lochów zeszła Zoey Mike: Zoey? Co ty tu robisz? Zoey: Chciałam sprawdzić, jak sobie radzisz w tych… lochach… Mike: Nie jest aż tak źle… Zoey: Na szczęście zostałeś w grze! Mike: Tak, ale ta noc była gorsza od eliminacji… Zoey: Jak chcesz, to możesz iść ze mną do apartamentu! Mike: Serio? Zoey: Tak, chodź! Mike: Okej! Mike i Zoey wyszli z lochów Ann Maria: Co to miało być? Cody: Ja też tak chcę! Dawn: Mogłeś przecież poprosić Sierrę, aby cię wzięła stąd. Cody: Co? Gwen: Sierra tu była? Dawn: Przecież w nocy sprawdzała, czy nie jesteś zbyt blisko niej. Gwen: W sumie to się nie dziwię, w końcu to Sierra. Cody: No tak… Chris (przez megafon): Uwaga wszyscy zawodnicy! Czas na zadanie! Jęk zawodu Plaża, Zadanie pierwsze 125px125px125px125px125px Wszyscy uczestnicy pojechali na plażę, w tych samych autobusach, co ostatnio Justin: Plaża? Czy to oznacza, że będziemy się opalać? Lindsay: A może będziemy robić zamki z piasku? Chris: Lindsay? Skąd ty to wiedziałaś? Wszyscy spojrzeli na Lindsay Lindsay: Ale co? Courtney: Czyli nasze dzisiejsze zadanie, to budowanie zamków z piasku? Chris: W sumie, to tak, ale to będzie dopiero pierwsza część waszego zadania… Heather: A jaka będzie ta druga część? Chris: Dowiecie się w swoim czasie… A i taka mała wskazówka, nie liczy się wygląd, ale stałość waszej budowli! Chris miał już ich zostawić samych, ale nagle się zatrzymał Chris: Zapomniałbym… Macie tutaj flagi waszych drużyn, mają się znaleźć na waszych budowlach, choć mogą być równie dobrze schowane w nich. W skrócie róbcie co chcecie, ale macie na wykonanie zadanie godzinę! Do roboty! Wszyscy szybko zebrali się w grupy, aby omówić koncepcję 125px Zoey: To co robimy? LeShawna: Najlepiej zrobić coś bardzo dużego i bardzo wytrzymałego… Josh: Ale po co? Harold: Przecież Chris mówił, żeby to było stałe… LeShaniqua: To ja i Lightning przyniesiemy trochę wody, co nie, mój tygrysie? Lightning: Czemu akurat ja… LeShaniqua wzięła Lightninga za rękę i pobiegła z nim w stronę morza Owen: A może wyrzeźbimy jedzenie? LeShawna: Jak dla mnie to byłoby trochę dziwne… Owen już zdążył wyrzeźbić indyka LeShawna: Wow! Nie wiedziałam, że ty potrafisz tak rzeźbić. Owen: Ja tak tylko, gdy myślę o jedzeniu… Harold: To możesz nam się bardzo przydać! Owen: A po co? Harold: Możemy zrobić średniej wielkości zamek, a byłby on otoczony grubym murem, co w sumie mogło by przypominać jakieś jedzenie… Zoey: To nie taki zły pomysł! Geoff: No to budujemy! Woohoo! Josh: Tak, nasza drużyna nareszcie wykombinowała plan działania! Pytanie teraz, czy dadzą radę to zrobić? LeShawna: Przestań komentować i weź się do roboty! Josh: Sorki… za bardzo się przyzwyczaiłem. 125px Lindsay: Łii! Uwielbiam budowanie zamków! Dakota: Ja znacznie bardziej wolę się opalać. Courtney: O nie… Nie będziesz się obijać, kiedy my będziemy budować zamek! Katie: W sumie, to może odpocząć. Lepiej, żeby nikt nam tu się nie plątał. Dakota: Dzięki dziewczyny! Dakota wykrzywiła się w stronę Courtney Courtney: Grr! Blaineley: To ja też pójdę się opalać! Nie będę wam przeszkadzać… Blaineley uciekła do Dakoty Jennifer: A co w ogóle macie zamiar zbudować? Beth: Po prostu zamek, a co możemy innego zrobić? Jennifer: W sumie, to nie wiem. Tak po prostu się pytam… A mogę wam jakoś pomóc? Katie: Możesz mi pomóc zrobić wieże wokół zamku. Sadie: Ja ci pomogę! Beth: Nie, ja ci pomogę! Jennifer: Okej? Sadie i Beth zaczęły budować wiele wieży wokół zamku, odpychając Katie Jennifer: No to może pomożemy Lindsay? Katie: Chyba tak będzie lepiej… 125px Duncan: Muszą to być akurat zamki z piasku? Typowe zadanie dla bab… Justin: Zgadzam się, nie mam zamiaru wam pomagać. Heather: Nie wiem, czy w ogóle ktoś ma zamiar… Staci: Mój praprapraprapraprapraprapraprapradziadek jako pierwszy wybudował zamek z piasku, a moja prapra… Eva: Jak ty się uwolniłaś? Staci: To było proste, nauczyła mnie tego moja babcia, a ją nauczyła jej babcia, a babcię mojej babci nauczyła jej babcia… Eva: Żałuję, że zapytałam… Jo: Wiesz, mam pewien pomysł… Jo (pokój zwierzeń): Przecież wszystkich denerwuje ta Staci i to jej ciągłe gadanie. Dlatego postanowiłam ją „przypadkowo” zgubić. Kula u nogi nie będzie dla nikogo stratą! Jo: Staci, chodź muszę ci coś pokazać! Staci: Okej? W tym czasie Izzy pobiegła do morza, z niewiadomych przyczyn, a Sierra myślała co zbudować Heather: Sierra, masz już jakiś pomysł? Sierra: W sumie to nie, ciągle myślę o Codym, który jest w drużynie z Gwen… Heather: Wykorzystaj to, a flagę zakop pod zamkiem… Heather (pokój zwierzeń): '''Od razu wiedziałam, co Chris kombinuje, dlatego wolałam, aby nasza flaga była ukryta… '''Sierra: Okej… Sierra nadal się zastanawiała Sierra: Wykorzystaj to? Hmm… Nagle Sierrę olśniło Sierra: Tak! Sierra zaczęła błyskawicznie budować zamek 125px Chef: No cóż, to zadanie jest nie dla mnie… Przekazuję zadanie na ciebie! Bridgette: Że co? Chef: Ehh… Ty dowodzisz w tym zadaniu! Bridgette: A-ha? No to po prostu pomóżcie mi wybudować zamek! Brick: Tak jest! Brick tak jak reszta zabrali się do budowania zamku. Jedynym uczestnikiem, który nie pomagał drużynie był Sam Scott: Może byś nam tak pomógł?! Sam: Wybaczcie mi, ale nie mogę. Staram się pobić rekord i przejść całą tą grę w jeden dzień! Bridgette: Aha… A długo będziesz jeszcze grać? Sam: Postaram się szybciej, ale na razie nie jestem nawet w połowie. Drużyna zabrała się do pracy Scott (pokój zwierzeń): 'Sam jest do niczego i w ogóle nam nie pomaga. Przynajmniej jeśli przegramy, to będziemy mieli kogo wyrzucić! 125px ''W drużynie Talentów wszyscy sprawnie budowali duży zamek z piasku '''Gwen (pokój zwierzeń): Tym razem nie możemy przegrać! Ja nie mam zamiaru znowu spać w lochach! 125px Sierra szybko budowała, Heather, Duncan, Eva, Izzy i Justin jedynie siedzieli i na nią patrzyli, gdy nagle Jo przyszła do nich Jo: No teraz nie powinna mnie znaleźć! Heather: Gdzie ty byłaś? I gdzie ta gaduła? Jo: Oddałam wam przysługę! Duncan: Czyli co zrobiłaś ze Staci? Eva: Drażniła nas, więc ona zaprowadziła ją gdzieś, aby już tu nie zdążyła dotrzeć… Wszyscy: Co? Heather: Jak mogłaś zrobić coś takiego?! Teraz jest nas mniej! Jo: No i? Kula u nogi nie będzie nikomu potrzebna! Heather: Ale jeśli byśmy przegrali, to na pewno wyleciałaby ona! A teraz zamiast niej, to ty jesteś na celowniku! Jo: Nie boję się ciebie! Heather: Ale eliminacji to już chyba tak? Jo: Phi! Jeszcze będziecie mi za to dziękować! Nagle rozległ się dźwięk klaksonu Chris: Koniec czasu! Sierra: Już? Chris: Tak! Teraz sprawdzę wasze prace! Chris przeszedł obok krzywego zamku Łamag Chris: Zbyt krzywy… Następnie obok małego zamku Luzaków Chris: Za mały… Potem obok zamku Modelek, otoczonego przez kilka wąskich wież Chris: Zbyt… dziwny? Następnie obok zamku Talentów Chris: Zbyt nudny… i niewytrzymały… Na koniec podszedł do zamku Wojowników Chris: Zbyt… A co to w ogóle jest? Sierra: Pałac Cody’ego! Pałac wyglądał normalnie, ale przed oraz w nim było wiele figurek Cody’ego, każdy w innej pozie Chris: No dobrze, nie będę tego komentować! Heather: No więc, jakie jest drugie zadanie? Chris: Na początku chciałem skończyć na tym, ale te zamki są zbyt kiepskie, aby marnować czas na ocenianie ich… Courtney: Przecież dopiero co je oceniałeś! Chris: Nie, to wcale nie było ocenianie! Przejdźmy do drugiej części zadania! Drugie zadanie 125px125px125px125px125px Chris: Drugim waszym zadaniem jest zabranie flagi przeciwnikowi i dodatkowo zniszczenie ich zamku! Drużyna, która nie straci swojej flagi, a jej zamek zostanie cały, wygrywa zadanie! A teraz na pozycje! Drużyny ustawiły się na pozycjach Chris: Start! Jako pierwsi ruszyli Wojownicy, a dokładniej Izzy, Duncan i Sierra. Reszta została i pilnowała zamku. Natomiast tamci zmierzali w stronę Talentów 125px125px Gwen: No pięknie! Znowu przegramy! Izzy wskoczyła na czubek zamku i chciała zerwać flagę, lecz Sierra ją powstrzymała Sierra: Nie! Duncan: Co? Sierra: Cody nie może teraz przegrać! Duncan: To takie smutne, że frajer teraz odpadnie! Sierra odepchnęła Duncana i Izzy 125px Tymczasem Łamagi pilnowały zamku, gdy Chef pobiegł atakować inne drużyny Brick: Ale to nudne. Wolałbym atakować razem z Chefem. Scott: Ja też. Uwielbiam niszczyć rzeczy innych! Tyler: Ale tak jest fajnie! Przecież jeśli ktoś chciałby zniszczyć nasz zamek, to teraz tego nie zrobi, bo my pilnujemy tego zamku! Tyler zrobił krok w stronę zamku, po czym przewrócił się i upadł prosto na niego Scott: Co ty robisz? Tyler: Poślizgnąłem się, ale teraz wszystko jest okej! Albo nie… Zamek Łamag był cały zniszczony Bridgette: No to przegraliśmy! Noah: Co za nieszczęście… Sam: Tak! Przeszedłem kolejny level! Brick: W sumie, nadal jest jeszcze nadzieja! Przecież muszą jeszcze zabrać nam flagę! Nagle pobiegła do nich Izzy Izzy: O flaga! Izzy zabrała flagę i uciekła Brick: No dobra, przegraliśmy! Chris: I mamy przegranych! Zostały jeszcze cztery drużyny! 125px125px Luzacy w prawie pełnym składzie (oprócz Zoey i Harolda) poszli zaatakować Talenty. Jednak zastali jedynie Ann Marię i Mike, który zmienił się w Chestera Chester: Co wy tu robicie, smarkacze?! Wynocha stąd! Ann Maria: Nie o tego mi chodziło! Zmień się w Vito! Chester: Co? Luzacy spojrzeli na to zdziwieniem LeShaniqua: My tylko przyszliśmy po to! Wzięła flagę, a zobaczyła to reszta drużyny zmierzająca w stronę Wojowników Gwen: Nie! Zabrali nam flagę! Talenty zawrócili, lecz gdy dotarli na miejsce, zamek był już zniszczony Chris: No i zostały trzy drużyny! Co dalej? 125px125px W drużynie Modelek jedyna Courtney atakowała, a reszta dziewczyn wolała pilnować zamku. Ta jednak zmierzała w stronę Wojowników Heather: Duncan! Twoja ex nadchodzi! Izzy idź zniszczyć zamek Modelek! Izzy: Jupi! Izzy wyskoczyła w górę, a Courtney dotarła do zamku Heather: Witaj Courtney! Myślisz, ze sama dasz sobie radę? Courtney: Niestety, nie mogę liczyć na pomoc mojej drużyny. Heather: Na swojego chłopaka też nie, a przepraszam, wy już nie jesteście razem! Courtney: Zabawne… Heather: Tak! Bo teraz ja jestem z nim! Courtney: Co? Duncan: Co?! Heather: Tak! Courtney zrobiła się cała czerwona, a w pewnym momencie z drużyny Modelek było słychać pisk Lindsay: Aaa! Tu jest pająk! Modelki zaczęły piszczeć i uciekać w stronę zamku Wojowników. Po ucieczce zamek był zniszczony, a Courtney jedynie wzięła flagę, która leżała pod ruinami zamku Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): 'Nie wierzę! Nareszcie moja drużyna na coś mi się przydała! ''Izzy chwilę później przybiegła z flagą Modelek '''Chris: No i mamy zwycięzcę! A są to… Emm… Porozglądał się po zamkach, jednak jeden ciągle stał z powiewającą flagą Chris: …Luzacy? Ponownie! A Łamagi, widzimy się na ceremonii! Luzacy: Tak! Łamagi patrzyły się ze złością w stronę Tylera Przed Ceremonią 125px Scott, Brick, Brady i Noah siedzą oparci o ścianę Brick: Jak mogliśmy przegrać? Noah: Podziękuj panu łamadze, który zniszczył nasz zamek! Tyler: To było niechcący! Scott: Ale ten „wypadek” kosztuje nas noc w tych lochach! Brady: Nie będę spał obok Beth? Sam: Tak! Jeszcze tylko 10 leveli! Bridgette patrzyła na nich z odrazą Bridgette (pokój zwierzeń): 'Niech ten koszmar się skończy! Otacza mnie banda świrusów i do tego będę musiała spać w tych lochach! ''Chef wstał i uspokoił wszystkich '''Chef: Cisza! Wszyscy natychmiast się uspokoili Chef: Przegraliśmy, ale to nie znaczy, że mamy popadać w paranoję! Przecież nie wylecimy wszyscy za jednym zamachem! Brady: W sumie, racja. Ale i tak ktoś dziś wyleci… Chef: Jesteśmy w miarę zgrani, więc najlepiej będzie, jeżeli teraz wybierzemy na kogo będziemy głosować! Noah: Co? Chef: To co słyszałeś! Noah: Okej… Oczywiście, że powinien wylecieć dziś Tyler! Tyler: Czemu ja? Przecież taki wypadek każdemu mógłby się zdarzyć! Brick: Ale faktem jest to, że przez ciebie przegraliśmy… Tyler: A co z Samem? Ja przynajmniej pomagałem, a on ciągle gra w te gry i nie daję nam spać! Scott: W sumie racja… Oboje byliście dziś do niczego… Scott (pokój zwierzeń): '''Muszę się pozbyć Chefa! Rządzi się nami i może mi bardzo zaszkodzić, więc lepiej się go pozbyć! '''Chef: No dobra, poddaje się. Zobaczymy co pokażą wyniki głosowania! Chef wyszedł z lochów, a Scott zatrzymał resztę Scott: Co powiecie na wyrzucenie Chefa? Brick: Co? Przecież on jest naszym dowódcą! Nie możemy mu się tak po prostu sprzeciwić! Noah: Niby czemu? Wolę go wyrzucić teraz, niż żeby on potem wyrzucił nas! Brick: W każdym razie ja w to nie wchodzę! Brick poszedł za Chefem '' '''Scott': Okej, ktoś jeszcze jest przeciw? Tyler: Ja! Bez Chefa możemy bardzo łatwo przegrać! Tyler również wyszedł Scott: No a wy? Wchodzicie? Bridgette: Okej, chodź nie bardzo mi się to podoba… Brady: Tak. Scott: A ty? Sam? Sam: Co? A tak… oczywiście. Scott: To powinno wystarczyć! Poszli wspólnie na ceremonię Ceremonia 125px Chris: Witajcie na pierwszej waszej ceremonii! Przejdźmy do głosowania! Scott (pokój zwierzeń): 'Papa, Chefie! '''Brady (pokój zwierzeń): '''Tak będzie lepiej dla naszej drużyny! '''Tyler (pokój zwierzeń): '''Muszę się jakoś uratować… ''Chris stał przed ósemką uczestników trzymając chustki w ręce '''Chris: Głosy już zostały podliczone, więc w programie zostaje... Noah! Łapie chustkę Noah: Super… Chris: Brady, Brick, Scott, łapcie chustki! Trójka złapała chustki Scott: Jak na razie idzie zgodnie z planem… Brick zmierzył go wzrokiem Chris: No, a ostatnią osobą, która nie otrzymała żadnego głosu jest… Bridgette! Bridgette: Uff! Łapie chustkę Chris: Więc zostały trzy osoby… Teraz czas wyłonić osobę, która wybierze wyeliminowanego spośród was… Tyler: Że co? Scott: Jak to wybierze? Chris: Znowu to samo… Postanowiliśmy wprowadzić zmiany w tej edycji, więc spośród osób, które otrzymały przynajmniej jeden głos, uczestnik, który uzyskał najlepszy wynik podczas zadania, wybierze osobę która odjedzie dziś do domu. A ponieważ Chef jako jedyny atakował, to pomimo że otrzymał 5 głosów, to on wybierze wyeliminowanego! Brick: Ale skomplikowane! Chris: Twój problem! Chefie, oddaję ci głos! Chef: No więc jedyne co mam wam do zarzucenia, to brak uczestnictwa w wyzwaniu, jednemu z was oraz zawalenie wyzwania przez drugiego. Bez przedłużania powiem, że zostaje… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … Żaden z was! Oboje odpadacie! Wszyscy: Co? Chris: Nie spodziewałem się tego, ale trudno… Spalił chustki Tylera i Sama Chris: Limuzyna Przegranych już czeka! Tyler i Sam wyszli Wyjściem Wstydu Chris: No i tak z programu odpadły dziś trzy osoby! Tak, ponieważ Staci jeszcze się nie znalazła... Lepiej niech się znajdzie, bo to zbyt szybko się skończy! Co czeka zawodników następnego dnia? Czy Luzacy ponownie wygrają? A kto odpadnie? Oglądajcie Drużyny Totalnej Porażki! Klip Specjalny Tyler i Sam siedzą w lizmuzynie Sam: Taak! Przeszedłem całą grę! A co się stało? Tyler: Wylecieliśmy z gry, kolo! Sam: Jak to? Za co? Tyler: Cały czas grałeś w grę, zamiast pomagać drużynie! Sam: No trudno... Chociaż mam ten rekord! Ptak wleciał przez okno i zabrał konsolę Samowi Sam: No to trzeba zacząć jeszcze raz! Sam wyciągnął taką samą grę Sam: Coś czuję, że dam radę to zrobić szybciej, niż poprzednio... Tyler zrobił facepalm Koniec xD Ankiety Jak podobał ci się odcinek? 5 4 3 2 1 Kto powinien odpaść z drużyny Modelek? Beth Blaineley Courtney Dakota Jennifer Lindsay Katie Sadie Kto powinien odpaść z drużyny Luzaków? Geoff Harold Josh LeShaniqua LeShawna Lightning Owen Zoey Kto powinien odpaść z drużyny Łamag? Brady Brick Bridgette Chef Noah Scott Kto powinien odpaść z drużyny Wojowników? Duncan Eva Heather Izzy Jo Justin Sierra Kto powinien odpaść z drużyny Talentów? Ann Maria B Cody Dawn Gwen Mike Trent Kategoria:Odcinki Drużyn Totalnej Porażki